


I'll Be Waiting

by stharridan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jushiro will wait till his death just so she'll open her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Waiting

Jushiro never knew he'd be on the unrequited side of things. Never had he imagined being in such a state, pining for someone who barely had any knowledge of his sentiments. It was hard, seeing her so ignorant towards him, how he felt towards her, what he felt _for_ her. And it was rather unsettling, disturbing, that she turned him down to frequent the Twelfth Division instead. To say that he was dissatisfied was just an understatement.

They had known each other for years, for as long as his acute mind could remember, and he was certain of his little crush he had for her way back when. During their academy years, they stood by each other, as close friends always did, and he couldn't help but admire the calm way she handled life as a student. For him, it was often stressful, what with the lecturers pushing him to try harder. Because of his illness, he frequently fell behind, but she had always been there to back him up, to give him a helping hand. She was the one who not only pushed him to try harder, but to _be better_.

Jushiro owed her, and eventually, he fell for her. It happened so quickly but, being the prude that he was and unwilling to ruin their friendship, he had sealed his mouth shut. He wasn't even aware of his feelings, not till she started running late for their weekly appointments. At first, he hadn't paid the peculiarity any mind, considering how she often had to check in on her underlings around the division to see how they and their patients were faring. But when she started being absent, he had finally decided to confront her lieutenant.

Isane was quite the difficult one to pry secrets from. Jushiro tried his very best to be gentle with her, asking her questions that wouldn't seem to awkward or obvious, but the woman sincerely didn't know anything. It was only when he asked Shunsui that he received a clearer picture. Apparently, her absence was due to her trailing off to the mad scientist's territory to "clean out the toxins" in the laboratory. But, knowing the situation and having a rather high sense of suspicion, Jushiro saw it more like cleaning out the toxins from the mad scientist's _body_ itself.

It was hard being in such a state, and the pain that struck him right in the heart whenever she ended their sessions earlier than usual to scamper out the backdoor was a feeling he never knew existed. His heart simply shattered upon that first step out the door, when he left her to her own business, allowing her to indulge in pleasantries that he wanted so much to be a part of.

But Jushiro knew that his mind was made up – he wanted her, no one else. Even though Shunsui did his best to try and convince him that there were many other women out there, Jushiro had a will of steel that no storm could ever bend.

No matter how long it'd take for her to open her eyes, Jushiro would wait. He'd wait even till his death just to claim her hand.


End file.
